1.91
1.91F Hotfix – June 15, 2017: Changelog unavailable 1.91F – June 15, 2017: # Fixed an issue where the T-60 BoS paint wouldn't appear the proper gray for Initiate/Knight ranks. # Fixed an issue preventing BoS Elder paint from being transferred between power armor suits. # Removed the "Exposed" comment marker for Sunset Tidings with the marker to make Curie and Deacon comment about it. # Tweaked the BoS paints to show a little less rust, but overall fit the gray metal/gunmetal look for standard/officer paints respectively. # Curie, Deacon and X6 now have their unique comments on the Slog restored. # Disabled the weird conflicting message from Maxson to Cade that dismissed Cade's concerns about Ingram...despite Cade sending a message to him and Kells saying the exact opposite. # The formatting of the message to Kells and Maxson from Cade now has the same formatting. # Fixed a quest bug in the Development Manager terminal in Mass Fusion. # Fixed a broken terminal entry in Haylen's terminal. # Tweaks to turret spreads, should be a bit closer to what most folks remember and not quite so wild, especially workshop turrets. # Mr. Handy saw arms now classified as FAST instead of MEDIUM weapons. # Added a missing bit of dialogue to Dogmeat's intro scene. # Changed the duplicate critical hit loading screen to one covering Melee Poison damage. 1.91E – June 13, 2017: # T-60 power armor will no longer appear in leveled cages or frames found in the wild, allowing for more T-45 and T-51 armor to be found. This is to balance the fact that once the BoS show up, you're going to be swimming in T-60. # Coast guard outpost supermutants now have Coast Guard hats, while the boss of the area has a unique name and the Sea Captain's Hat. # Strong can now wear Grognak's outfit. # Removed the no-longer needed Battle Rifle's loading screen. # Reduced the AP cost of the Chainsaw and Ripper to a more reasonable amount. # Fixed an issue where the Gutsy plasma flamethrower could accidentally be built on the robot's arm. # Adjusted weapon spread across the board: almost every weapon should be a lot better to fire, with many having now more unique spread and recoil depending on Firing mode (such as the tri-beam). # Fixed a few missing Aim models on some weapons. # Restored 2 missing Baseball Bat color options: Orange & Green # The Brotherhood of Steel lower ranks (Initiate, Knight, Knight SGT, Knight CPT) now have their own rank color. # The Gutsy robots in the Galleria now have their audio properly play. 1.91DDX – June 10, 2017: # The Pipe Carbine now has additional mag options, allowing you to extend ammo capacity or change it to use 7.62 weapons. These modifications can appear on the guns in the wild. # Strong will no longer spawn with a sledgehammer, allowing the Minigun to take precedence. # Fixed a stupid issue where his minigun used the wrong ammo type: if he spawned with it, it should work now. # Sledgehammers and Baseball Bats can and will now spawn with Nuka-World's added upgrades, allowing these to appear on enemies. # Increased the spread of Mr. Handy and Mr. Gutsy flamethrower weapons, and reduced their speed from 9 shots/sec to 8. # The Flamer's firing speed is now more in line with FO3/NV, and the Incinerator nozzle attachment as well. # Piper's 10mm Pistol now functions similar to the player's in regards to damage, AP cost etc. # Molotov Cocktails have been nerfed to be a lot closer to grenades damage wise. # Sentry Bot arm weapons and vertibird guns now fire significantly faster, but have their damage scaled down, to match their NV counterparts # The Ripper and Chainsaw now behaves closer to its original counterpart, doing increased damage per second and half that on a successful base critical hit, but one attack per second. # Removed the increased limb damage from Big Leagues: this made faster and automatic weapons exceptionally dangerous and given most already increase limb crippling, it kinda seemed a bit, well, absurd. # Biggest part: We've had a team up with DeeZire, and incorporated a metric ton of fixes and dialogue restorations from his FreeFall mod. You should hear NPCs get a lot more chatty and dialogue that was glitched out working a lot more often. Overall this is both a big improvement to Junkmaster and to the game as a whole. 1.91DD – June 8, 2017: Changelog unavailable 1.91D – June 7, 2017: # Diamond City Security Umpire Chest armor now has more upgrade options, will now spawn on guards with better upgrades. # Diamond City guards will now level with you higher instead of stopping at 50. # Supermutants will no longer have access to Machine Guns at level 1. # Reduced the price of the Pitching Machine to a reasonable amount. # Suiciders will now use FO4's explosive radius instead of the stronger one for their fatman bombs, making them a lot easier to deal with. # Tidied up several weapon lists to try and increase the variety of which certain guns appear. # Added loading screens for the Assault Carbine and Laser Pistol. # The Improved Short Stock for the Hunting Rifle now has the barrel properly visible. # Fixed a bug where Deacon could not comment on you rescuing Nick either way upon meeting him due to a bad trigger. # Piper's comments had some weird quest checks in for a quest stage in Story of the Century that didn't exist. # The Cult of Personality Quest was supposed to have a stage where the player could ask about Obligations and then point out he lied; the trigger for this was broken despite a related quest stage existing. # Ayo was supposed to comment about the rogue synth you recovered, but it was checking for a post-quest trigger that didn't exist. Fixed this so now it revolves around whether the directorate meeting has happened or not. # Restored some of the in-between quest dialogue between Jack and Edward during The Cabot House quest. # Fixed a few lines in the USS Constitution quest that had bad triggers. # One of Polly's lines would never greet due to a bad trigger. # Diamond City generic settlers will now call for security when combat is happening. # Strong was supposed to say lines during the elevator ride down during Curtain Call. These triggers were busted. # Arlen was supposed to mutter to himself more or less depending on if he had the toy parts, however the quest pointed to the wrong stage. # Desdemona's idle line about Red Glare after you got the info on where to go wouldn't play because it was pointing to the wrong quest. # Fixed a glitch with a hit sound trigger for gorillas. # Random encounter vendors will now comment about the Museum of Witchcraft if it hasn't been marked for you yet. # Fixed some issues to allow Pulse Grenades to better affect robots. 1.91C – June 6, 2017: # All non-feral ghouls now have extremely high rad resist and radiation healing. # Fixed an ammo size issue with the Quick Eject Extra Large Mag for the Chinese Assault Rifle # On new games, Strong will now spawn with a companion Minigun (reasoning he took it off first when escaped, and fitting Fawkes' and Lily's own big weapons from FO4) # Added a failsafe to the Rad Immunity perk that covers incoming rad damage, to prevent issues like killing # Fixed an issue where Rage, the super mutant Gauntlet boss in Nuka World, was not immune to radiation. # If you have a mod that restores the Combat Zone, Deacon may comment on your success at beating Cait when you meet him with Desdemona. # Added some checks to Thicket Excavations to help companion dialogue to not play constantly, but also for lines about it being flooded to only play when it is flooded. # Companions will now correctly comment on Thicket Excavations being drained as intended. # Many weapons now have a tighter cone of fire, more akin to their FO3/NV counterparts now. # Hunting Rifles and Pipe Carbines now have significantly faster bolt pull speeds, making them far more viable. # The Powerful/Mighty legendary effect will now also correctly affect Poison and Fire damage. # Col. Autumn's Laser Pistol now has it's proper attack speed (12 shots/sec), but slightly reduced damage boost. # Fixed an issue where the Muffled mod could incorrectly spawn on arms when it was clearly intended for leg armor only. # Fixed an issue where the Trapper ultra-light limb armor mod was doubled. # Moldy Food now has the Object Type Food keyword. # Several sentry bots will now appear in a more appropriate variety of colors, namely the default gray if they're not actual military bots such as Gus or Cabot's. This brings them looking a bit closer to their classic selves. # Gunner robots now more uniformly use the light green paint scheme. Assaultron's use dark green. # The weirdly placed lone protectron during Airship Down's climax has been replaced with an Assaultron. # The Butcher Knife has received some upgrades: ## Much smaller texture footprint as individual blades are now meshes using one texture ## The default knife if it spawned for you previously may appear without a mod as a result: just take it to the workbench and add the Rusty blade to fix this issue. ## The crafting requirements for it are much simpler now, instead of requiring Abraxo it requires the individual components of it. # The Hunting Rifle has been redesigned slightly: ## A proper Recoil Compensating Stock has been added, as well as an Improved Short Stock (both restorations of cut mod items) ## The .32 receiver has been depreciated, as a completely standalone hunting rifle, the Scav Rifle, has been designed to use .32, based off the FO3 hunting rifle. Can not be converted to .308 or .50 ## A version of the Scav rifle with a unique legendary effect, Ol' Painful, has been added to the Parson Asylum in Jack's office. ## A proper Advanced Receiver has been added. ## The .50 Receiver has received a significant damage boost, but now reduces overall rate of fire and reload speed, and crafting requirements have been increased. Will no longer randomly spawn. ## The Marksman Stock now has its missing bipod. 1.91B Hotfix – May 30, 2017: # Removing the previously added "don't open doors" feature for Dogmeat due to glitches with his AI. # Generic cat colors are now randomized, finished the coding for the brown Tabby cat color. # Fixed an issue with the clothing vendor lists where it would sell you multiple rare clothes in an all-or-nothing style. 1.91B – May 30, 2017: # Fixed an issue where the Hardened receivers for the Chinese Assault Rifle did more damage than intended. # Fixed a bug with submachine mags and power armor. # The Super Mutant random encounter will now change to them hunting Strong if you complete Curtain Call, and will now properly fire. # Numerous tweaks and improvements to the Chinese Assault Rifle (detailing, ammo capacity fix, etc) # Grenade and chem loading screens should appear a lot less frequently now. # Added missing parts to the Protectron toy you can find. Hmm, wonder why I'd do that... # Bloatfly weapon changed, no longer does rad damage, slower, no longer poisons. # Glowing Bloatflies have been beefed up: now level with player, fire plasma shots, shots do rad damage. # Radroaches now have their previous behavior from 3 and NV, being a lot more caution and a lot less prone to run up and attack anything in power armor. # Hopefully stopped the rather strange issue of Covenant settlers shown as 'hostile' when they're not actually trying to kill you. # Nukalurks will no longer drop softshell meat. # Most standard softshell mirelurks should now always drop softshell mirelurk meat and be affected by the Wasteland Survival Guide issue that gives bonus meat. # Mirelurk queens of both kinds and Mutant Hounds will now drop extra meat in relation to the above magazine. 1.91 – May 29, 2017: # Removed Fusion Cores from a few of the random loot lists...they were oddly enough a lot more common than probably ever intended. # 7.62 ammo now costs and weighs more to help differentiate it from the 5.56 ammo. # Corrected the cost of .308 ammo from 3 to 4 (it's a stronger round than the .45, yet they had it cost exactly the same?). Now properly reflects the damage of the weapons it's firing out of. # Fixed an issue with the Laser Pistol where the wrong part was reducing weapon spread. # Tweaked the damage of the Combat Rifle, Heavy Assault Rifle, Radium Rifle, and Handmade Rifle to better reflect their respective ammo costs. # Scrounger chances for .45-70, 5mm, and 7.62 ammo will now properly affect the loot tables themselves and not the main Scrounger list. Meaning when you find a particular type of this ammo in a container, you'll have a chance to find more of it. # Disarming rad traps will now grant the proper loot. Keep in mind there's only ONE rad trap in Nuka World, but still. # Scrounger will now properly affect Flamer Fuel loot finds. # The Exterminator legendary effect will now affect Fog Crawlers, Anglers and Hermit Crabs, as they're effectively part of the Mirelurk family and covered by Old Longfellow's companion perk for similar reasons. # Minutemen Outfits will now draw from a smaller pool, and have a higher chance to have them spawn with actual armor instead of just a hat and suit. # Railroad Agents no longer spawn with 10mm Pistols and Gauss Rifles, can spawn with Sniper Rifles and Covert Pistols however. # Heavy weapon BoS soldiers can now use Flamers. # Brotherhood soldiers will now spawn with Plasma Weapons after level 24. # Fixed an issue where several Diner parts had vanished. # Rebalanced the Combat Shotgun somewhat: ## Ammo capacity to a less over the top value (FO3's and the Riot Shotgun in NV both had Drum Mags and an ammo capacity of 12, nowhere near the 24+ Fallout 4 does) ## Unique version Le Fusil Terrible will now spawn with a completely unique legendary effect, doing higher base damage but having a significantly greater weapon spread. # Fixed an issue where one of the Assaultron's Hellos would not fire due to not being properly randomized, now require player activation (only other unbugged line is "Sir."/"Ma'am") # Coursers should no longer act as if you're part of the Institute when you aren't. # Assaultrons will now use their human taunts only towards actual humans in combat. # Coursers that appear during the Variable Removal quest should now be automatically hostile towards the player, closing off a weird exploit where you could pants grenade them nonstop for this quest. # Fog Crawlers and Anglers are no longer immune to poison when almost every other creature in the game isn't. # Giant Ants have their fire immunity restored to them. Note that this will prevent burning damage, not direct contact from a flamer. # Rearranged the Plasma gun's rifle stocks so they make more sense from a design standpoint, inspired by Sushikat's mod (www.nexusmods.com/fallout4/mods/9198) # Fixed the designation on Mr. Gutsy's and the Military option for the workbench (MGZ-0478) # Fixed an issue where Mr. Gutsy's could spawn without decals and without front armor (rare, but due to using a glitched mesh file) # Gunner decals added for Mr. Gutsy's, will appear on them when they spawn. Craftable at workbench. # Gutsy's now have their top Star decal restored to them, and this top plate can be built at the workbench for Handy torsos. # Gutsy's will now always spawn with a plasma hand on the right hand and a pincer in the middle (as long as they have those arms). Gutsy left arms will alternate between a plasma flamer, .44, and Combat Rifle arm. # Reverted plasma projectile speed back to original NV values; while JSawyer's seem better, they effectively make plasma weapons a nightmare to deal with especially on the above revamped Gutsy. # The 10mm Pistol, .45 Service Pistol, 12.7mm Pistol, Desert Eagle, Laser Pistol and Pipe Pistol all have rebalanced firing speeds. # Slight increase to Clothing Emporium happiness that scales better with the previous two clothing stand happiness boosts (10 -> 12). Similarly adjusted the Raider Outfit Dealer stand. (shoutout to DeeZire's Freefall mod for the idea for this) # The Bioscience Desk terminal now uses the unused terminal model with the built in microscope # The Player's House terminal restored to the pre-war opening now uses the correct pre-war model. # The Monsingor Plaza terminal now uses the proper dirty texture. # Restored a bit of missing text to the Hub City gunner terminal about the Forged. # Nurse Handys are now more accurately called Mr. Orderly. # All instances of Mister or Mr in Handy and Frothy names corrected to Mr. # Molerats will now properly drop extra meat on death. # Cooke will now drop a special note if killed before Diamond City Blue's chem deal can start that allows it to be completed. # Robobrains had an unused on-death loot list, this has been restored. # Bubble Turrets and Tripod turrets were originally meant to randomly dispense weapon mods as well upon death. This feature has been restored to both. # Added Pre-War versions of the suitcase to the workshop Containers # The Chinese Assault Rifle has been added: this is a fully automatic 5.56 assault rifle based off the cut mesh left in Fallout 4! Right now it's sadly a bit limited on scope options, however all parts are complete and it incorporates a new mechanic for automatic-only weapons: firing speed selector! Full Auto is standard, Throttled is the same as Fallout 3, and Rapid is the equivalent to the Rapid receiver on other weapons. # This is going to be some humble pie on my part, but adding .357 ammo...was a terribly not well thought out thing and a horrible mistake on my part. I went into that expecting we would be able to use a R91 that when it actually releases will be far too big to integrate into Junkmaster directly, and to that end I didn't want to make the Combat Rifle stand alone and fix some issues with the revolver. And instead I made a terrible mess; where I should have moved the Machine Gun up to .308 and made the Combat Rifle 5.56, I added a whole new ammo type which bloated the loot pool. This is going to fix that, and I know it's going to upset some folks. However that said we don't really need a R91 if the combat rifle can be tuned to act better as one. So here's some info to digest good or bad: ## The Battle Rifle has been finally retired. We discussed this earlier, but after much feedback and the fact now the Machine Gun and Sniper Rifle are in, it didn't make a lot of sense to keep it alive. It was a good learning experience all the same. ## .357 ammo will no longer drop. It will appear in your inventory as Junk Rounds, and can be sold for 5 caps each to act as reimbursement. ## The Combat Rifle, Pipe Bolt Action Rifle, and Mr. Gutsy's machine gun will now all use 5.56 ammo. My apologies to people whose settlements are messed up by the above by giving settlers a weapon with the old ammo. ## .357 mods for the .44 will no longer spawn and are completely depreciated. ## The 'Assault Rifle' has received a complete overhaul; now a .308 fully automatic Machine Gun. As an additional bonus this change will *not* affect the ammo types of ones already spawned as new ones spawn with a specific modifier; this was in part done to get around the possible settlement issue. This does mean if you have an old one it'll be overpowered, but the newer .308 Machine Guns should spawn in game upon updating. ## The Machine Gun's semi-auto receivers and rapid receiver have been depreciated, but a new firing mode selector Bolt mod has been added to it, allowing you to choose standard or rapid fire without losing ## The Combat Rifle's conversion mod has been restored, allowing it to be converted into a .308 rifle. Additionally the damage for this version has been significantly increased to reflect a proper boost (x1.75 -> x2.25). The Sniper Rifle and Hunting Rifle will still completely outclass it when upgraded damage wise, but this at least gives it more longevity.